


Behind Closed Doors

by LesSmut456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesSmut456/pseuds/LesSmut456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and his band of "Criminals" continue to help protect those in need without government consent. The government pushes for the capture of these criminals and sends three of their strongest units to capture the criminals. In the midst of the conflict a life changing event may reshape the landscape of the Marvel Universe forever. Is love stronger than war? Would you choose the one you love or the job you must do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this a series because I have very interesting ideas and directions I may want to take this. Of course this story is not canon to the mcu and it will contain spoilers to both Age of Ultron and Civil War. If you enjoy the story please let me know and leave comments on what you expect to happen next or any request you might have for different fandoms I may be familiar with. Thanks for reading and much love! -E

"Mr.Stark these criminals can no longer operate like this.", Thaddeus was on another one of his rants again. All he wanted was to capture Steve and the others for "betraying" the Avengers Initiative. To Natasha it all seemed like a load of bullshit. General Ross just wanted to seem high and mighty and maybe get a raise that he believed he rightfully deserved. He didn't care about the people or protecting them. Ross had become obsessed with capturing Steve and his team just like he had become obsessed with capturing the Hulk. Bruce had been right in all the stories he had told Natasha. To think he had been gone for so long and knowing that he would go on a rampage if he returned to find out that they had sided with him was a haunting thought. It had been more than a year since they last saw the Hulk and nobody could find a trace of him. But honestly Ross was a moron, he couldn't even find or lead his soldiers to stop a Bruce. How had Steve and his team magically retrieve their weapons and gear without Tony giving it to them? Even though it took awhile for Tony to forgive Steve and Bucky he knew that to protect innocent lives he had to give Steve and his team their gear back. Even if that meant putting aside his pride and emotions which was very rare of him to do. Ross suspected nothing and just continued to over plan his missions and forget about the people. "We have a plan to capture them Mr.Stark. I just need you, Ms.Romanov, and The Vision to subdue them and help us transport them to the-", The General was cut off as a he received a phone call. Telling by his facial expressions the priorities had shifted into something Thaddeus hadn't planned for. "Ms.Wanda Maximoff has been spotted near construction sight in Sokovia she seems to be alone most likely visiting her home country . If we can capture her then Steve and the others will surely come to her aid. Ms.Romanov I want you to take her down while vision and Mr.Stark will be on stand by. Failure is not an option this time." Even though Natasha did not want to do this she knew that she had a job to do and after that stunt at the airport Ross had two federal agents "protecting" her. She knew that if she got out of line they would shoot. Ross had all eyes and ears on her to prevent her from pulling another trick out of her ass. It had been 9 months since the battle at the airport and she did not regret what she had done. It was the right thing to do and that is what she believed signing the accords would be. Natasha landed in a clearing just outside the city and began to follow the coordinates of where Maximoff had been sighted. As her and her escorts moved closer she realized that this was no visit back home. Wanda was in the middle of a mission. Sam and Steve appeared from the roof of the building and begin fighting what looked like some of Crossbones's goons. The men pulled their weapons out and were about to fire when an EMP bomb went off causing all communications with Ross to shut down and a blackout to sweep the city. Natasha and the agents fell to the ground as Wanda continued to fight the men. The agents got back up aimed there weapons and fired a shot each. "Wanda behind you!", Natasha suddenly yelled out. Wanda turned quickly to see two bullets charging at her. Almost instantly a red force field formed around her protecting her from the bullets. One agent grabbed Natasha from behind while the other aimed his weapon. He fired but the Wanda stopped the bullet before it could hit Natasha. The agents stood in shock before Natasha broke free and easily took care of both agents. Natasha and Wanda's eyes met as Natasha walked forward. The two were interrupted by a second blast that nearly leveled the construction site. Natasha fell to the ground and looked up a giant chunk of debris was headed right for her. Her life flashed before her eyes. This is how the story of The Black Widow would end. The last thing she remembered was Wanda screaming her name and feeling a red aurora wrap around her as everything went black.


	2. A Choice I Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in Sokovia Natasha wakes up to find herself with Team Cap in a secret location. Wanda explains why she saved Nat and the rest of Team Cap question who's side Nat is on. Wanda finds a friend in Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make this a series because I have very interesting ideas and directions I may want to take this. Of course this story is not canon to the mcu and it will contain spoilers to both Age of Ultron and Civil War. If you enjoy the story please let me know and leave comments on what you expect to happen next or any request you might have for different fandoms I may be familiar with. Thanks for reading and much love! -E

Natasha awoke from what she believed to be a bad dream. Her horrible dream had been even worse considering that her bed did not feel the same and she felt like she was wearing cheap pajamas from some rundown thrift shop. She looked around only to discover that she was not in her room or her bed. Her battle gear was gone and she was barefooted. She attempted to get off the bed before seeing almost thousands of huge ants crawling the floors of the bedroom. Even though Natasha was a hardcore spy she had always feared bugs. She let out a loud scream and heard foot steps rush into the bedroom. "Hey no worries! They're just bullet ants they won't bite! Well actually they are Ranked highest on the Schmidt Pain Index so they actually will bite and it will hurt a lot but-" "Who the hell are you!", Natasha interrupted. "Don't recognize me? It's me Scott from the airport! By the way I'm really sorry about you know shrinking down to twist your arm and punching you a few times. Like I totally deserved whatever you did to me with that bug zappy thing and I-" "Oh Ant Boy! From the airport fight!", Natasha said. "Well actually it's Ant Man but hey that's okay. But anyways Steve, Sam, and Wanda are waiting for you in the kitchen so whenever you are ready just meet us there.", Scott walked towards the door when Natasha said,"Hey and what about the fucking ants, Scott?" "Oh yeah here you go!", said Scott as he controlled the ants to move creating a path Natasha could use to leave the room. Although it didn't seem like it Natasha was extremely amazed by the way the ants could be controlled along with the shrinking abilities of the Ant Kid suit or whatever it was called. Inside the kitchen sat Steve, Sam, and Wanda as Natasha entered the kitchen she heard Steve argue with Wanda. "Now if we return her she will turn us in!", shouted Steve. "But she saved my life and I had to save hers. Those agents with her would have killed me if it wasn't for her! That is a choice she made. This is a choice I made, Steve. Isn't this our job? To protect and save those in need?", Wanda retaliated. Both heroes went silent when they realized that Nat had entered the room. "Nat listen it isn't what you think. I just-" "Want what is best for the Avengers?", Nat interrupted. "See because for months Ross has become crazy over finding you guys. Tony, Vision, and I don't care anymore. If it wasn't for Wanda I would be dead right now. I have made my choice. And that is fighting alongside you instead of with the government that doesn't care about its people." "Please.", said Wanda and Scott in unison. Sam looked at Steve with a grin on his face. "Fine. But I don't know if Mr.Pym is fine with us using this place as a hide out.", said Steve. "Oh no worries he is absolutely f-" "SCOTT WHAT THE HELL!",yelled Hank Pym "First you go right to the avengers, right inside of Stark's suit to join in on their playground insult match, then you lose my suit and get arrested AGAIN, and now you bring these fugitives that are being hunted by the US government into my house! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SCOTT!",Hank was furious. "Look Hank these guys need a base to continue saving lives and doing all this crazy awesome hero stuff!", Scott pleaded. " So you just welcome them uninvited into own home? You know what I don't even wanna hear it! Fine they can use my own home as a headquarters. But they need to find somewhere else to sleep I don't have enough bedrooms in this house.", sighed Hank Pym. Scott would go back to the already crowded apartment he shared with his pal Luis while Sam and Steve would share one hotel room and Wanda and Natasha would share the other. Deep down inside Wanda was intimidated by Natasha. When she had looked into her mind while working for Ultron she saw a deep back story that nobody else had ever taken the time to understand. She felt compassion for Natasha. She knew that she too had spent many night awake due to her nightmares and that nobody else could really understand what she had gone through. The only difference is that one of Wanda's nightmares had already come true. First her parents, then her brother, and now the Avengers. Ultron was right. Wanda would tear them apart from the inside. At the time she didn't fully understand it but now she did. She understood the magnitude of what had been done and the conflict that she created. Each day she became more and more afraid of herself. Maybe being roommates with Natasha would allow her to actually get to know her and hopefully have someone to understand her. When the two ladies entered the hotel room they found a decent room with a 42 inch television, a decent bathroom with a shower that could fit 2 people, a patio with two lounge chairs that stared into the San Francisco Bay, some drawers, and one queen sized beg with a nightstand next to it. In the corner of the room was a mini refrigerator filled with wine and other alcoholic beverages with not so expensive price tags on them. Wanda was amazed since she was still sort of new to the American lifestyle. What was an average room seemed like luxury to Wanda which Natasha couldn't help but find it sort of cute. Both women already used to sharing rooms unpacked their items and began making the hotel room seem more like home. Natasha and Wanda had finished unpacking and decided which side of the bed they would sleep on. "Do you mind if I go to take a shower first?", Natasha asked. "No go ahead. I'll be watching some TV",said Wanda. Wanda couldn't help but snoop around the hotel room a bit. She opened the mini fridge and took out a bottle of cheap wine and waited for Natasha to get out so she could poor her a glass. When Natasha got out she gladly accepted the glass of wine. It had been a stressful time for her and for Wanda as well. "So why did you save me in the first place, Nat?", asked Wanda. "I couldn't let them shoot you. Even though I have a job I had to do I still couldn't do it. It isn't right to treat heroes like circus acts and use them whenever the government needs them. Cap was right about the Accords. How can I help be a hero when I'm taking freedom from somebody trying to be a hero. I feel like I can relate to you. You have been through so much and nobody understand the power you have.", said Natasha. Wanda sipped her wine relieved that Natasha actually understood her. "My powers cause this problem. I feel like a monster sometimes. I feel like I killed the Avengers. I didn't know if you would turn me in or not. I saved you because you did what was right. When I worked for Ultron and I looked into your mind I knew what you felt. I still know it. we share similar fear. The Witch and the Widow. Ha. I like the sound of that.", joked Wanda. "Haha so do I",laughed Natasha. Natasha had finished her glass of wine along with Wanda. Wanda used her powers to lift the bottle and fill both glasses. Glass after glass they drank more and more wine. It had been a long time since Wanda had someone that she felt she could talk to and somebody that understood her. Natasha was surprised by herself being so friendly. She was never this friendly or compassionate with anyone, even Clint. "You aren't a monster Wanda. You're powers are beautiful", said Natasha. "Y- You really think they are?", asked Wanda "Yes and so are you",said Natasha. Wanda and Natasha gazed into each others eyes. Both women knew that this wasn't just wine that was talking. There actually was a connection that none of them have ever felt before. "N- Natasha would you mind if I..." "Kiss me," Natasha finished. And with that their lips crashed together. They began to kiss with a passion unlike anything they have ever felt. Shocks ran through both their bodies. Natasha knew this was so wrong but if felt so right. She had always had a crush on Wanda since she first started training her. She found the beauty within her and on the outside. Natasha wrapped her hands around Wanda's neck and drags her down onto the bed. Wanda stands up and uses her powers to move the wine out of the way. With her powers she keeps Natasha pushed down against the bed as her mystical red aurora unzips and takes off Natasha's black suit. Underneath was matching black bra and panties that looked incredibly sexy on Natasha. Wanda released her from her magical grip and began kissing her neck as Natasha removed Wanda's top and pants to reveal a scarlet red bra and panties that made Natasha even hornier. Natasha unhooked the bra off Wanda and began groping her C cup tits. She gently nibbled the nipple of the left breast as her hand toyed with the right breast. Wanda let out a moan that was silenced by a kiss from Natasha. Wanda unhooked Natasha's bra releasing her D cup tits. Wanda gently sucked and bit the nipples of Nat's tits. Both women removed their panties Natasha went down on Wanda licking her pussy with slow licks that cause Wanda to moan in pleasure. It was too much pleasure for Wanda. Her eyes glowed red as she came. She moaned with such power that even Natasha felt an instant wave of pleasure hit her. Wanda had to pleasure Natasha. Wanda began by letting Natasha sit on her face. Wanda gave quick and deep licks into Natasha's pussy and began to insert her finger into Natasha's juicy ass. While eating her pussy Wanda used her power to put images of everything Wanda wanted to do to Natasha. Strap Ons, dildos, shower sex, 69, scissoring, and so many more sexual fantasies that were too much for Natasha. She came loud and hard allowing Wanda to happily lap up all her delicious juices. Natasha got off of Wanda's face and the two kissed each other with a kiss so long that they had to stop to breathe. Natasha slept peacefully as that night she had dreams about her new lover. And Wanda had dreams instead of nightmares for once and she felt safe and protected with somebody that she loved and for once drifted off to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was better and more enjoyable than the first.


	3. Showered With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night together Natasha and Wanda find out that General Ross is hunting the "criminals" down. Steve and Sam set off to find help from a former enemy turned friend leaving Natasha and Wanda in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a kudos and comment what you think will happen next! As always thank you for the support and happy reading! -E

Wanda opened her eyes as the sun shined into her hotel room. After a wonderful night and a great sleep Wanda had actually woken up with a smile for once. She felt that Natasha had gotten up and heard her go into the bathroom. Wanda remembered the night before and smiled, that was one of the greatest things she had ever experienced. Sleeping next to Natasha was so wonderful. The way Nat hugged Wanda's naked body as if it was her property was so sexy. Her body heat not only warmed Wanda's body but her heart too. Wanda even found Natasha's loud snores extremely adorable rather than annoying. Meanwhile Natasha brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Natasha had felt a connection like no other. The way Wanda used her powers to her sexual advantage was so sexy to her. Although Wanda was rather shy and collected in bed she became an entirely different person. She became braver and had more confidence in herself and her powers. Wanda knocked on the bathroom and quietly asked,"Hey Nat, can I come in?" Natasha opened the door as Wanda entered. Both nude women stood awkwardly next to each other. "Hey uh last night I really had a good time. I finally met someone that understands me. Thank you for last night Natasha,", Wanda said. Natasha smiled and said,"Wanda last night I had the best time with you. I don't want that to end. I know I have a job to do but I want to be with you." Wanda began to scream internally and felt her heat begin to beat faster. "You do? You love me?", asked Wanda. Natasha surprised Wanda by grabbing her and pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss. The two pulled away and Natasha asked,"Does that answer your question?" Wanda smiled and slapped Natasha's ass which sort of shocked Natasha. "it sure does... Babe", teased Wanda. As they were about to go in for another kiss both Wanda and Natasha's phones rang. Both women knew it was Steve so they quickly dressed and took a cab to Hank Pym's residence. When they arrived Steve, Sam, Scott, and Scott's friend Luis sat in the living room. "Alright now that we are all here we have some new information regarding General Ross and Stark. Luis you may begin.", said Steve. Luis stood up quickly he was sweating and sort of shaking. "Yes Mr.- I mean Captain Steve Rogers and Crew. I just wanna say that I'm a huge fan I have a ton of your trading cards and action figures Captain Steve Roger or Captain America or Steve! I mean whatever you want me to call you I'll call you cuz your just such a bad ass and stuff. Like don't get me wrong the rest of y'all are cool and all but its just that this is like the guy you know and-", Scott cut him off. "I'm sorry he gets off track a lot. Luis can you please just tell us what happened?", sighed Scott. Luis took a deep breath and quickly began talking, "Alright so I was at my cousins Maria's quince right and my Uncle Jose you know the one that got that job as a maintenance man in the super nice hotel near L.A. So Jose comes up to me and is all like "Yo I got called in to fix a light in one of the super nice rooms and these two shady looking dudes with suits and sunglasses had this like super secret files and crazy stupid high tech laptops." I was all like for real? And he was all like "No lie this stuff is super legit like 100% government shit." That's when I freaked out cause I know the governments been hunting you down so I told Uncle Jose to tell the hotel maid Juanita to see if she could get one of those laptops for me. My Uncle was all like " I can do it but you got to pay big." So he told Juanita about this and she was all like "Alright I'll get your nephew the laptop if you split the money with me fifty fifty. You feel me?" So Juanita got one of their laptops and gave it to my Uncle Jose who gave it to me and then I gave it to my bro Kurt who is like a wiz on the computer stuff. So he hacked into it and found out that the government is trying to find you all to send you guys to some lowkey high tech prison that is in the middle of the ocean and in a few days is like gonna send out a bunch of agents all over the place to try capture you all. I got the laptop here but I also need like $500 that I promised my Uncle and Juanita." Everyone in the room stood in shock. Steve was still trying to process the entire story when Luis interrupted his thoughts by asking for an autograph. After signing Luis's cap and giving him the $500 Steve began speaking,"Well we don't have any other options but to lay low until we know we are in the clear. I can't help but feel a bigger threat is coming and until then I suggest we all try to stay as secret as possible." Sam turned to Steve and asked "Steve there are still people that will need our help. and I don't think we should just stop helping. I know times are tough right now but we shouldn't shy away from this." "Hey I got an idea! What if we call the cat guy with the claws that said he would help us.", exclaimed Scott. T'Challa had agreed to help them if they were in trouble and had forgiven Bucky. "Alright Sam and I will find a way to go to Wakanda and ask T'Challa for help. The rest of you lay low and do not leave the city at all. Nat text Clint and tell him and his family to take an extended vacation and to lay low. I will get back to you all as soon as I can. Good luck.", Steve said. Everyone exited the base of what Luis called "The Secret Avengers" and went back into hiding. Natasha called an Uber driver to take her and Wanda back to their hotel. When they entered the car the Uber driver began to try to flirt with Natasha. "Hey what are two of the hottest babes in the city doing on the streets? If you want I can take you back to my place, redhead.", said the driver. He continued to make cheesy pick up lines and offensive flirts on Natasha. Wanda could feel the tension and Natasha becoming more and more uncomfortable which angered the young witch. Wanda had heard enough and leaned forward as her hands and eyes began to glow red. The man pulled over and began to cough as if somebody was choking him. "You are nothing but a horrible asshole who needs to shut up. Men like you disgust me! How dare you treat MY girl like this! Don't you ever treat another soul like this or I find you and come at you with razor blades and lemon juice! Do you hear me? I'm talking mind numbing and unbearable pain you jerk!", Wanda yelled. The man begged for mercy as Wanda continued to choke him with her powers. Natasha looked on as she began to feel turned on by how possessive and defensive Wanda was of her. Wanda released the man of her grip but began to go into his mind. "You will continue to drive without saying another word. When you arrive at our hotel you will not charge us for this ride. Once you leave the parking lot of the hotel you will forget this ever happened and will respect all women from now until you die!", said Wanda. The man began to drive and did not speak at all. When they arrived at the hotel the man gave Wanda a tip of $25 dollars and drove off not remembering what had happened at all. All the Uber driver knew was that he had a terrible headache and had somehow ended up on the other side of town without knowing it. When they entered the hotel room Wanda sat down on the bed and sighed. "Nat I'm so sorry for what happened back in the car. I- I just really like you and that guy was being an asshole to you.", Wanda said. Natasha smiled "Wanda what you did back there was actually kind of hot. I'm glad you taught that asshole a lesson." Wanda looked up to Natasha and smiled, "You really think that was hot?" Natasha pulled Wanda up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course it was Babe!" Wanda's stomach gave out a loud rumble, the last time she had eaten was when Steve, Sam, Natasha, and her ate stopped at a cheap taco hut before checking into their hotel. "Let's do this. I'll order us a pizza while you freshen up. When the food gets here we can eat and pop open some more wine.", said Wanda. Natasha smiled it was as if Wanda knew food was on her mind. "Alright but on two conditions. One:You order my favorite and some wings and Two: I get to eat some dessert afterwards". said Natasha as she winked. It took awhile for Wanda to understand the sexual innuendo but once she got it she giggled and read Natasha's mind to find out her favorite kind of pizza. Wanda called a nearby Pizza Hut to order a large pepperoni and sausage pizza with stuffed crust and extra cheese and some buffalo wings with ranch. Natasha came out of the bathroom and sat next to Wanda on the bed. They snuggled as they waited for their food to arrive and decided to watch some TV to keep them from tearing each others clothes off. After about 40 minuets the food arrived and Wanda went to answer the door. "Alright that will be $39.95", said the delivery boy. "No that was longer than thirty minuets we get it for free", said Wanda as her hands glowed red. Before the delivery boy could object he changed his mind and gave the food to the nice young lady for no charge. After leaving the hotel he felt a huge headache and decided to go home early. Wanda sat next to Natasha on the bed and opened the bottle of wine while Natasha opened the pizza box and smiled. "You read my mind didn't you?", laughed Natasha. Wanda giggled as she poured a glass of wine for her beautiful girlfriend. The two ate everything leaving only an empty box of pizza and bones from the wings. "Well time for dessert", teased Wanda as she went in for a kiss. The two kissed for what seemed like an hour before Natasha broke the kiss to take off her bra. Wanda loved Natasha's beautiful breasts and was mesmerized by their size and how they felt in her hands. Natasha unhooked Wanda's bra and kissed Wanda's neck causing Wanda to moan into her breasts. Natasha began to toy with Wanda's breasts as Wanda moaned. The two kissed again as Wanda removed Natasha's panties. Wanda tuned Natasha and admired her round, juicy, and wonderful ass. "Time for some cake", Wanda teased as she slapped Natasha's ass causing it to jiggle. Wanda began to lick Natasha's ass as Natasha moaned moaned loudly. Natasha's moans grew when Wanda began to rub Natasha's clit as she continued to eat her "cake". Wanda pulled away from Natasha's ass and inserted a single finger into her ass causing Natasha to moan. Wanda continued to rub Nat's clit and finger her as trying to think of more ways to pleasure her lover. Knowing that Natasha enjoyed when Wanda talked dirty to her she began to speak "You like that babe? Do you like me finger fucking you in the ass? This is mine and all mine. Nobody but me gets to lay a hand on my girl or my cake! This ass is mine to fuck!" Natasha was so turned on and moaned loudly as Wanda continued to finger her ass. Finally Natasha moaned "Oh fuuuuuuck Wandaaaaa" as she came onto Wanda's fingers. Natasha sucked Wanda's fingers and tasted her own juices. Natasha pushed Wanda back and removed her panties while staring into her lover's beautiful green eyes. She kissed the side of Wanda's thighs before licking her pussy. Wanda moaned as Natasha's tongue worked on her pussy and clit. Natasha stopped and began to finger Wanda's pussy causing her moans to increase. Natasha sensed Wanda was close and quickly went back to eating her lover out so she can get a taste of her girlfriend's cum. The two lovers sat up and shared one last kiss. "After all that I need a shower. Care to join?", asked Wanda. Natasha smiled and followed her lover into the bathroom. Wanda turned the water on and made sure it was the perfect temperature before going in. Natasha followed and closed the shower door. "Here babe let me wash you", said Natasha as she began rubbing the fancy hotel soap along her lover's smooth skin. Wanda used her powers to make the soap fall out of Natasha's hand and onto the shower floor. "Looks like somebody dropped the soap," teased Wanda. Natasha giggled as she bent down as slowly and sexually as possible to get the soap. "Fuck, Babe. I can't get enough of your ass Wanda said as she kneeled down. Wanda once again began to eat girlfriend's lovely ass as Natasha moaned. Wanda turned Natasha around and began to eat her pussy. Natasha moaned as the warm water hit her body. Natasha came again then Wanda got up from the floor and kissed Natasha exchanging her cum between the two mouths. The two finished showering and dried each other off. They went to lay in bed. "I love you Natasha.", Wanda said softly. "And I love you Wanda.", Natasha replied. The two shared a quick kiss before going to sleep after a long day showered with love.


End file.
